The Lion, The Witch & The Burrow
by KikiGray
Summary: Hermione returns to the Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup but what happens when on a hot summers night she can't sleep and neither can a certain older Weasley. Continued Due to popular demand. I OWN NOTHING
1. The Lion, The Witch & The Burrow

_**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at a one shot as well as at a 'Cursed Genius' (I think that's the official ship name for Bill/Hermione?) story so I hope I do okay. This will be lemony, if you don't like this pairing I suggest you stop reading now. I understand that this is odd as in this Hermione is 14 about to turn 15 and Bill is 23 but just go with it okay?**_

It was unusually hot the night before the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione had arrived that day to stay at the Burrow. While she was not particularly fond of Quidditch Ginny had spent the entire summer pleading with her best friend to join her. Her excuse being that she would be the only boy otherwise and that Mrs Weasley both missed her and would rather she take her ticket instead. Reluctantly Hermione had agreed and Ginny was thrilled.

It was close to midnight and she couldn't sleep. She had stayed at the Burrow before but for some reason she just couldn't get comfortable in the cot that had been brought into Ginny's room for her. Hermione had been laying there for hours waiting for her eyes to finally close for the night, frustrated at herself as she knew they had to be up at dawn to leave.

Finally giving up she climbed out of the cot to go down stairs for a glass of water or milk to sooth herself. Throwing the blanket off she felt the cool change come in through the window as the breeze hit her bare legs, she rummaged around on the floor until she found an old Weasley sweater to put on and made her way quietly down the stairs. She reached the landing and heard the tap running. Wondering who could be up this late she cautiously peeked her head around the corner before entering the room.

Standing before her in nothing but boxers was the eldest Weasley child. Not that she would call him a child, Bill was a man in every sense of the word. She did not make her presence known as she meandered into the kitchen, her eyes never leaving his toned back. She had only met Bill once before when he had come to the school after Harry had rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets and even then she had been taken my his beauty. His long red hair tied back by a strap of leather and she could see the fang dangling from his ear. Distracted by the older good looking Weasley, Hermione struck her hip onto the corner of the table and let out a small yelp startling Bill who with lightening like reflexes swung around to face Hermione with his wand drawn.

"Oh, Merlin Granger it's only you, gave me a right fright." Sighing Bill lowered his wand and placed it on the counter behind him.

Bill was stunned at the mere sight of her, he had known that she was here and attending the World Cup with them however he had not been prepared for how much she had grown. His eyes followed her as she made her way around the room towards him.

' _When had she grown up so much?'_ he thought to himself as he took in the figure before him. She was barely dressed, from where she was originally standing it appeared as though she only had on an old sweater. HIS old sweater, the B sitting across her chest. As she moved he saw a small pair of black short clung high up on her long legs.

"Sorry…" Hermione muttered as the blood pooled in her cheeks, when Bill remained still blocking the sink she looked up at him only to notice him staring intensely down at her.

Coughing he cleared his throat, shaking his head a little in the process as he looked at the small witch before him.

' _She's just a kid Bill, stop.'_

' _Oh Merlin, he thinks I'm an idiot.'_

After a minute of silence and them each battling with their inner voice, Bill moved to the side allowing Hermione access to the tap.

"Up a bit late aren't you? To busy thinking about a boy? Or maybe a book?" Bill joked shifting his weight to lean against the kitchen table.

"Oh ha ha, don't you act all smart with me Bill Weasley, I've seen how many O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s you got and I know you were Head Boy. Actually, if you must know, it's this heat. I just feel so restless, what's your excuse?" she took a sip of her water and tried to steady her heartbeat.

"Egypt time." He sighed before taking a step towards her. "Also if you're feeling a bit hot Granger, you don't need to wear my sweater. Even if I am the most attractive Weasley." Bill winked playfully at her as he raised a hand to slightly lift the bottom of the sweater up, exposing Hermione's hip bones.

Peering into one another's eyes as they both caught their breath.

"Oh." Her voice barely above a whisper, "I didn't realise it was yours."

She pushed his hand away and replaced in with her own, slowly lifting the sweater off and handing it towards him. Bill was once again caught off guard as his eyes dropped from hers down to her now exposed chest. Her singlet clung to her curves and Bill was suddenly very aware that he himself was only in a pair of tight boxers that were slowly growing much tighter.

Hermione dropped her gaze and giggled softly as she placed the sweater down on the table.

"Better?" she asked her heart beat racing a million miles per hour.

Before he could think Bill nodded and took another step towards her. Their bodies now flush against one another Bill lifted his hand to her face, his eyes now focused solely on hers.

' _Kiss him! Just kiss him! What's the worst that could happen? He pushes you off, it's not like he is around that much anyway.'_

Her pulse racing she pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She waited for him to push her away but he didn't. His hand remained holding her cheek as his other snaked around her waist.

' _What are you doing! Don't kiss her back! She's not even 15 yet! Get a hold of yourself.'_

Ignoring the voice in his head telling him to stop Bill brushed his tongue across Hermione's bottom lip causing her to gasp. He glided his tongue into her mouth and was trying with all his might to go slowly. Soon they found a rhythm and Bill again was shocked as Hermione began to slip her tongue into his mouth as well. Their exchange was becoming more passionate as Bill slid his hand from her face down to rest on her ass squeezing it gently, as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. After a few minutes Hermione had to pull away for air.

"I'm so sorry; I should not have done that." She muttered quickly attempting to run away.

Grabbing her by the hand he swung her back facing him, pulling her in to his body. He knew this was wrong, that he was far too old for her, but Hermione wasn't like most girls her age, she was wise beyond her years and he fought to remind herself that whilst she may seem older she was still 9 years younger than him.

"Maybe not, but I should not of kissed you back. I most definitely should not have enjoyed it as much as I did. Yet here we are." Leaning forward his lips captured hers again.

It was as if the world fell away from the pair. Her arms were back around his neck and his hands firmly on her behind, their tongues fighting for dominance as their exchange quickly reheated. This time when Hermione pulled her lips away for air Bill did not release her, instead he lifted her so that she wrapped her legs around his waist and turned to place her on the kitchen counter. A small moan escaped her lips as he trailed kissed down her jaw line and neck. Nipping softly on her collar bone before kissing up towards her ear. Hermione slid her hands into his hair which had begun to fall loose. Billy nibbled at her ear lobe, another moan escaping her lips.

"Just tell me when you want me to stop and I will." Although whispered into her ear his tone was not seductive, it was serious.

Hermione leaned back to look him in the eyes. They were still filled with what she assumed was lust but could see the seriousness in his expression. She nodded and the begun to kiss again, biting softly on one another's lips.

Bill was trying to keep calm and remain focused. He could not let this go too far. She bit down on his lower lip and an involuntary growl emerged from his throat. She didn't flinch at this though as he expected her to but was left amazed as she merely repeated the action and smiled against his lips as another growl escaped. His hands moved in circles up her thighs, he was finding it hard to concentrate. He knew he should stop. That the honourable thing to do would be to walk away now but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Shifting his weight he positioned himself so that he was now standing between her legs. His hands returned to her thighs but instead his thumbs traced circles along the inside of her leg. He wondered why she wasn't stopping him, she was smarter than this he knew it, yet he didn't want her to pull away. His hand slid up her shirt and again he paused waiting for her to say no before placing a hand on her bare breast. Her body was so responsive as he massaged her mould and played with her nipple. She moaned against his lips and he had to pull away slightly to regain his composure.

When Bill was certain he was in control again he began kissing her neck. He needed to touch her and he could see she wanted him to keep going. Hermione was trying not to moan loudly as his lips made their way towards her breasts. Using one hand to steady himself Bill kissed the tops of Hermione's chest as his other hand returned to her thigh. It was Hermione who moved this time, so that one of Bills legs was between hers. His hand slowly crept up her thigh until it was touching the bottom of her shorts. Looking up at Hermione, Bill raised an eyebrow and she nodded. Lowering his head back to her chest he slipped his hand under her shorts and towards her core. Their hearts beating loudly as his fingers traced the line of her underwear. His lips still attacking her breast, he paused momentarily to gage her reaction. When she pushed herself against his hand Bill pushed her underwear to the side, a sole finger tracing the line of her lips.

Hermione pulled Bills head up and took his lips with hers, pushing her body harder against him. Cautiously he slipped his finger inside her. A small yelp at the intrusion and a growl of appreciation could be heard as Bill pressed his finger deeper inside her as his thumb began massaging her clit. Again Bill tried to calm himself and keep a steady pace, Hermione however kept pushing herself further and further onto Bills hand till she was nearly off the counter. Moaning deeply as he slipped another digit inside her, Hermione threw her head back at the coil winding in the pit of her stomach.

Much to the dismay of Hermione, Bill pulled away, looking into her big brown eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently to the older boy

"No, no, it's just… we should stop." his voice had a sensual breathiness about it that was setting Hermione on edge again

"Oh.." Bill could see the disheartened look in her eyes.

"Or at least take this somewhere more private?" Bill watched astonished as her eyes again lit up and she nodded.

Taking her by the hand Bill lead her to his room on the same landing as Ginny's. Pushing the door open he gestured for Hermione to enter first, she did happily and paused when she saw two beds. Turning towards Bill she raised an eyebrow.

"Charlie and I share." Was all he said before leading her to his bed.

Hermione lay down as Bill positioned himself above her.

"Stop me at any time." He mused and she nodded her approval.

Quicker than before Bill glided his fingers back inside Hermione and began moving them faster. After a louder than expected moan from Hermione, Bill muttered quickly a silencing spell around the room. Hermione slid her hands over Bills muscled torso and looked down to see the very noticeable bulge in his boxers. Feeling brave she slipped her hand beneath the waistband and gasped when she felt just how large he was. Upon feeling Hermione touch his throbbing erection Bill let out a low guttural growl and began attacking Hermione's neck feverously with kisses. Hermione traced along his penis before taking it with a affirm grasp and began to move her hand up and down the shaft, her hands becoming wet with his pre cum.

"Mione, uhh Mione if you don't stop doing that I might not be able to stop myself."

Smiling widely she gripped him tighter and stroked him a few more times. Moaning deeply Bill took his hands from Hermione's core and slid took off her shorts and underwear before lowering his head to kiss her dripping folds. Bill swiped his tongue up and down, drinking in her juices as Hermione's hands went to Bills hair. Gripping him tightly as he sucked on her clit, a sole finger teasing her core as he did.

They didn't know what had come over them. Hermione had never even kissed a boy before tonight and here she was in Bills bed, his head between her thighs making her cry out with pleasure. Bill was trying as hard as he could to control himself but also forget that the witch he was devouring so intently was not only underage but his little sisters best friend. What were they doing, this was insane. Yet it felt so right to both of them.

"Bill.." at the sound of his name he stopped dead pulling away from her.

"Yes?"

"Can I… can I touch you?" her nervous present in her voice as she looked into his sea blue eyes.

Bill nodded and shifted their weight so that Hermione was now above him. It wasn't until then that he noticed she was in nothing but a singlet top, her lower half completely exposed. When she removed his boxers he eyes widened. She had felt how big he was but she was not prepared for seeing him naked. She wrapped her hand back around his thick shaft and began pumping, taking a deep breath and summoning all her Gryffindor courage she leant down to lick the tip. Bills body shuddered at the feeling of her tongue against his manhood.

"Oh Gods Mione!" he let out as she wrapped her mouth around him.

He didn't know if she knew what she was doing, all he knew was that it felt amazing. Hermione was nervous but she kept going, finding that she enjoyed the feeling of him in her mouth. Bobbing up and down she took more and more of him in her mouth each time until she felt him pressing on the back of her throat. Bill was fighting all urgers to grab her head and bury himself further down her throat.

"Mione, oh, oh, Mione, fuck, FUCK!" he moved his body out from under her and threw her onto her back. "You. Can't. Do. That. To. Me." He struggled out, his body hovering over hers.

"Did I do something wrong?" hurt in her voice

Bill briefly shook his head at the young witch. "I would very much like to shag you right now."

Hermione flushed and looked into his eyes pausing for a moment before she nodded. Bill grabbed his wand and said a contraceptive spell before looking at Hermione again.

"Are you sure?" she nodded at him. "Hermione I need to hear you say that you understand what we are about to do."

Reaching up she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him swiftly down towards her, his ear near her mouth.

"Bill" Hermione whispered sweetly. "Fuck me." She nipped the bottom of his hear lobe and released her grip on him.

"Fuck!" he sighed heavily before positioning himself at her entrance. "This is going to hurt a bit love."

Bill began to push his hips forwards towards Hermione when the door swung open.

" **What the FUCK are you two doing!?"**

The pair looked up to find Charlie standing there in the doorway with the discarded Weasley sweater in hand.


	2. The Lion, The Witch & The Burrow Part 2

_**A/N: Sooo this was meant to be a one shot but I have had a fair few people PM & review saying they would like to read more and more followers than I anticipated. However as long as you keep wanting I will keep writing.**_

"Charlie...I… I can explain!" Bill rushed to say as he pulled himself away from Hermione who reached for a nearby blanket.

Getting to his feet he looked at his younger brother who merely closed the door before turning to raise an eyebrow and gestured at his brother's body. Realised that he was in fact stark naked Bill attempted to cover himself with his hands.

"Go on then, this should be good." Charlie muttered looking both displeased and amused.

Hermione was frozen, she didn't know what to do so she sat there awkwardly waiting to hear Bill's explanation as she didn't have one besides hormones.

"Well, uhh, oh for fuck sakes look at her Charlie! What was a going to do! Say no?"

"She's 14 Bill, 14." Charlie shook his head in disbelief but couldn't bring himself to disagree that Hermione was fit for her age.

"I am well aware of her age Charlie." Bill was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Don't get shitty with me because I stopped you from shagging a minor. Our little brother's best friend no less." Charlie looked towards Hermione with darkened eyes.

Sighing deeply Bill turned to look at her, he didn't know what else he could say to make Charlie understand that it just happened. Finally slipping his boxers back on he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"It wasn't his fault" Hermione squeaked out finally finding her voice. "I kissed him, he tried to stop, multiple times, I kept going."

"Sweetheart please, Bill's a grown man, if he wanted to stop he would of." Charlie tone was almost mocking setting a fire alight in both Bill and Hermione.

"Like you would of stopped if she kept going!" Bill almost shouting now.

"Yeah Bill I would of!" Charlie spat back at his brother.

This was the finally straw for Hermione, she was sick of them talking like she wasn't there and sick of being treated like a child. Mustering all the courage she had she dropped the blanket and moved towards Charlie, blocking out the fact she was without underwear. His eyes widened as she lessened the distance between them. Without a second thought she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and pushed her lips to his. Charlie was stunned at first, freezing as the young witch kissed him, he went to push her away but sensing the move she bit down on his bottom lip causing it to bleed slightly before swiping her tongue across the bite. Charlie groaned involuntarily and began kissing her back, his hands gripping tightly to her bare backside as she grind herself against him, never breaking there kiss. A short while later a cough from a moderately jealous Bill could be heard and Hermione pulled away, staring into Charlie's eyes before unhooking her legs and making her way back to Bills bed.

"Fuck me" sighed Charlie, bringing his hand up to trace his lips.

"You were saying Charlie?" laughed Bill, looking at his brother smugly.

After a long moment Charlie looked at Bill. "Okay fine I get it! But seriously you didn't even lock the door! You two are lucky it was just me."

"Well I wasn't expecting you here till morning and no one has bothered me since I got here." Bill stated matter of factly.

Both men's eyes went back to the young with laying half naked on Bills bed. Charlie sighed and shook his head.

"This is against my better judgement BUT I am going to go sleep on the couch. I promise to keep my mouth shut but you both owe me big time. Got it?"

Bill and Hermione both nodded, Bill mouthing a quick thank you to his brother as he left the room, causing Hermione to blush.

"We don't have to keep going love." Bill shared whilst looking at her lustfully.

"I want to…" again her voice barely above a whisper.

Resuming the position they had been found in, Bill kissed Hermione's neck sweetly as he positioned himself between her thighs. Looking up at her one more time, she nodded and he thrust his thick length inside her. She cried out in pain at the feeling of her barrier breaking and he held himself still so that her body could accommodate the intrusion. When Hermione began to move her hips softly Bill knew she was ready for him to keep going.

Bill went slowly at first, this was Hermione's first time and he didn't want to be too rough with her. She was dripping wet and tight around his thick member. Driving down into her, he could hear small moans escape her lips as she wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back. They found their rhythm easily and soon both were groaning in pleasure. Hermione had never imaged that sex could feel this good, all she knew was she didn't want Bill to stop. Wrapping her legs around his waist, a growl escaped Bills lips as he found a new deeper angle.

"Mione..oh fuck…" Bill groaned in her ear.

 _Merlin she is so wet and so fucking tight. Breathe Bill, breathe._

"OH FUCK!" he yelled as she began bucking her hips in time with his.

Pushing him out of her, Hermione pushed Bill onto his back before lowering herself back down on him. A high pitched sigh escaped her lips as he filled her again. Bill had never had a girl on top before and the fact that Hermione was giving it a try her first time turned him on more than he could express. Hermione rolled her hips back and forth, up and down, faster and faster until she found the spot she wanted. Her movements became frantic and Bill quickly realised that Hermione had found her G spot. Grabbing her hips he lifted her slightly and began thrusting into her with as much vigour as he could muster. Hermione threw her head back and ran her fingers down Bills chest as he fucked her with such passion.

 _Oh god, oh god, is this what it always feels like. I'm gonna…oh merlin I'm going to.."_

"Cum.." Hermione sighed as her orgasm hit her in waves.

Bill didn't stop though, he kept thrusting into her harder and harder as soon as her first one had come and gone so came another. Raking her nails down his chest drawing blood, Bill flipped Hermione on her back, never leaving the inside of her. He knew he was close but he wanted to make her cum on more time before he came undone.

Lifting her legs up and resting them against his chest Bill plunged almost violently into Hermione. Holding her legs with one hand while the other fondled her breasts, he could feel her walls tighten around him. She screamed his name as she came and it wasn't long until Bill followed her riding out his orgasm with a final few thrusts.

"That was…"

"Amazing" Bill finished.

"Thank you Bill." A blush appearing on Hermione's face

"No, THANK YOU!" he chuckled.

Bill cast a charm to clean them both up before pulling Hermione into his side and wrapping his arms around her. She fell asleep in his arms as he ran his fingers through her hair. They were an odd couple and he knew it would never work but this moment had been so perfect that neither of them had cared.


	3. The Lion, The Witch & The Burrow Part 3

Hermione laid awake in her cot the hot air clinging to her skin, the events of the last school year running through her head. Cedric was dead. Voldermort was back. And once again she was at the Burrow unable to sleep in this heat.

Thinking back to that night had made Hermione smile. She had awoken in her own bed and at first had thought she had dreamt the entire affair until she felt the note under her pillow.

 _ **Dearest Hermione, better to not be caught again. Thank you x.**_ It had read, she still kept it with her in her trunk. When she had gone down stairs that morning he had smiled at her but said nothing, even Charlie played dumb and let Molly introduce the older Weasley to her, only slightly coughing when Molly turned to say that Bill and Hermione had met last night. They sat to have breakfast, left for the cup and that was that.

They spoke briefly after the death eater attack as Bill wanted to ensure that she was okay but then they went their separate ways, her to school and he had alluded that he may not return to Egypt just yet. When she had seen him at the final task her heart had jumped into her throat but he had been cold with her up until Harry arrived with Cedric, even flirting with Fleur Delacour in front of her. Molly had insisted to Hermione's parents that she stay at the Burrow this summer and had pleaded with Dumbledore to allow Harry as well.

So here she was in Ginny's room, in a house full of Weasley's wondering why she couldn't get a certain older Weasley out of her head. Giving up she went down stairs for a glass of water, smiling to herself as she pulled on Bill's old sweater. She had to keep herself from laughing when she entered and saw him standing in front of the sink.

"Let me guess, Egypt time?" she giggled knowing full well he had been in Britain for the past 12 months.

Bill turned to look at her and fought to keep the smile off his face. "Let me guess, it is a boy on the mind this time, how is Krum?" he spat angrily at her.

Hurt by the tone of his words Hermione steeled her face and glowered at him.

"Viktor is fine I assume, back in Bulgaria."

"I was surprised to see you here, after all I know he invited you for the summer, I didn't realise the Prophet had some truth to it, moving a bit quick aren't we Granger." His voice like ice as he looked at her.

She was breaking his heart couldn't she see that, when the Daily Prophet had first released those ruddy articles he had ignored them, but then she had gone to the ball with him, and she was what he would miss the most for the second task, it infuriated Bill. They had managed to travel to France to retrieve Fleur's little sister, but Krum! Krum would miss HIS Hermione the most. He knew he shouldn't care, that she was so young and it was just one night but he had hoped.

"Oh like you are one to talk! How is Miss Delacour? Shouldn't you be in France?!"

She was mad now. How dare he, Viktor and her were just friends and he was the one getting all flirty with the French twit. And yet here he stood judging her.

"AND not that it is ANY of YOUR business WILLIAM WEASLEY but Viktor and I are just friends. The Daily Prophet as usual is completely incompetent." Hermione huffed her face now as red as his hair. Their bodies inches apart as they had unknowingly gravitated toward one another during their heated exchange.

"DON'T you DARE call me WILLIAM!…. Wait, just friends? But the ball and the task…" he paused as her words sunk in.

Hermione shook her head and begun to say friends but before she could finish his lips captured hers. Picking her up and pressing her against the door frame of the kitchen. Her hands finding his hair as she melted into him. Her breath hitched as his bit her lip and she suddenly pushed him away.

"What the bloody hell Bill! You barely speak to me all year, flirt with the damn French girl, yell at me about Viktor then do that! Explain! NOW!"

"Hermione, I, I just. I was jealous okay! You went off to school and I was excited because at least I would be around this year and I thought we could write, but then Harry's name came out of the cup and you had no time for me which I completely understood. Then the Prophet started writing all this crap and then Ron wrote and said you went to the ball with Krum and I, I thought you didn't want me okay! I thought you wanted him and that I was just some one night fling so I was mad and when I found out that you were at the bottom of the lake I was furious and I just, I wanted to make you jealous."

You could see the pain in Bill's eyes as he looked down at the small witch in front of him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I should have wrote, I should have let you know Viktor and I were just friends, but when you didn't tell me you were staying and then didn't write, I thought we were over."

Hermione's eye welled up with tears as Bill wrapped his arms around her. Pressing a firm kiss to her forehead and taking her hand in his he said,

"We will never be over."


	4. The Lion, The Witch & The Burrow Part 4

" _We will never be over."_

Bill took her by the hand and led her upstairs, the smile still remaining on both their faces after their embrace. Slowly pushing the door to his room open, Bill ushered Hermione in, looking to the second bed in the room she saw Charlie fast asleep. Her smile changed to a frown as she turned to face Bill.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Charlie might wake up."

"Relax love, that wasn't my intention. Last time we didn't get to wake up together. This time I'd like to wake with you in my arms. If that's alright with you of course."

A faint smile returned to Hermione's lips as she nodded making her way to his bed. "Of course."

They climbed in and Hermione rested into the crook of Bill's neck, he wrapped his arm protectively around her, pulling her closer to his side. They talked for hours about what had transpired over the last year, Hermione divulging exactly what Harry had gone through and the fact most of their classmates were in themselves somewhat scarred at finding out that their new favourite teacher was in fact, a convicted Death Eater and not the man and hero they thought him to be.

Hermione fell asleep first, still wrapped in Bill's embrace, carefully, watching not to wake her he began playing with the curls that had fallen across her face, wondering to himself if it was smart to fall for such a young witch, despite how incredibly talented she is. His mind wandered to his family and their reactions, to his little brother Ron, who obviously harboured a small crush towards the brightest witch of her age. How would they overcome the odds? Bill fell asleep with worry in his heart, clinging tighter to the girl in his arms.

The sun's rays shone delicately through the window in Bill and Charlie's room, coming to rest on Hermione's face. She had not wanted to wake Bill just yet so she lay there in his arms waiting for signs of movement. It was Charlie however who she heard first and upon hearing his tone, kept her eyes shut tight and feigned sleep.

"Are you fucking joking me Bill? Like honestly are you having a laugh?" Charlie's tone was harsher than Hermione had expected.

"Will you keep it down mate, she's still sleeping." Bill replied his voice hushed as he ran a hand through her hair. "Nothing happened Charlie I swear."

"Bill, she's in your bed, you expect me to believe that nothing happened between the two of you."

"Yes Charlie I do, it's, and it's more than what you think. Charlie, I think I might be falling in love with her." His voice sweet as he looked down at her face, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Are you barking mad?! Everyone and I do mean everyone is going to pitch a fit over this, you're aware of that right mate? And to top it off you choose now to be all open about it! Ginny is going to wake up, if she hasn't already, and realise Hermione isn't there. Then what?"

"Then we deal with it, if she'll have. Charlie listen to me brother, it's worth it, she is worth it. I have never felt more whole and complete in my entire life as I did when I woke up this morning with her in my arms."

Hermione was about to open her eyes and tell Bill that she was falling for him too when the door swung open and Ginny walked through her eyes scanning the room,

"Bill, Charlie, have you guys seen Hermi…. What the bloody hell is going on."

 _ **A/N: SURPRISE! For some reason this story just speaks to me. I have been meaning to update for so long but wanted to have something good for you. This has turned into so much more than the one shot I had originally planned but as long as you all are still loving it as I am then I will keep writing for you.**_


	5. The Lion, The Witch & The Burrow Part 5

Charlie lent against the end of his bed laughing "HA! Good luck explaining this one mate, don't say I didn't warn you."

Hermione sat up and turned to look at Ginny. "Close the door Gin, we have a lot to tell you."

Against her better judgement Ginny closed the door and went to sit on the edge of Charlie's bed, "Spill it."

And so it began, Hermione and Bill took it in turns explaining to Ginny what had happened before the world cup, both revealing how they became jealous of Krum and Fleur respectively, their fight last night and their decision for Hermione to spend the night. They knew they sounded crazy. That the fact Hermione was not even 16 yet would cause a lot of drama but how they simply didn't care about any of that. There was going to be a war, Cedric Diggory had been murdered and Voldemort was back, all Bill and Hermione wanted was to be together while they could because they didn't have the luxury most had of knowing they had years to wait and to spend with one another.

Ginny looked between the two of them, trying to decide who she was more mad at, Hermione for keeping this from her or Bill for sleeping with the girl that was not only her best friend but Ron's, who when he found out, Merlin help them all that would not be a pleasant day. She had seemingly made her choice though as she got up off the bed and walked towards them.

"I forgive you" she said while enveloping Hermione in a tight hug. Shocked and taken aback Hermione took a moment to embrace the red head back before she stepped back.

"As for you," she said turning to face Bill. " _THAAAWWCCKK_ "

The sound of Ginny's hand connecting with Bill's face echoed throughout the room, and Charlie again burst out laughing. Hermione gasped before she too began to laugh, feeling slightly relieved that she had not been on the receiving end of the slap.

"I deserve that." Bill said softly before taking his little sister in his arms and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of how you would feel about any of this. You will always be my number one girl." He said with a kiss on the top of her head,

"You're both dead if anyone gets wind of this you're aware yeah?"

"So Charlie was telling Bill before you walked in." Hermione said with a smile, knowing what she was confessing.

"Wait…. You were awake?" Bill looked nervous now.

Hermione nodded and moved to his side to whisper in his ear, "I'm falling in love with you too if that weren't already obvious."

Bill smiled and pulled Hermione in for a kiss, which was met by gagging and vomiting sounds from Ginny and Charlie.

"If you two are done. What is the plan of action here?" Charlie asked looking at the strangely perfect couple in front of him,

"Well," Bill looked at his siblings, "How good are you two at keeping a secret?"

A small pop was heard then,

"Secret? Did someone say…."

"Secret? We love secrets don't we Freddie."

"That we do George, so tell us Bill. What's the big secret?"

The twins grin mischievously at their brother, their eyes darting between Bill and Hermione and it took them only a split second to piece it together.

"Oh Ickle Ronikins is going to LOVE this." They said in unison, howling with laughter.


End file.
